


Reunions

by Ant_Eros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galaxy Garrison, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, klance is canon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Eros/pseuds/Ant_Eros
Summary: This is a what if on those reunions in season 7, what if one event changed something





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to my other Klance fit, but you can connect them if you want, so go read it if you want. Please leave comments.

As they were in the car headed to the Garrison, Keith did not expect to see this place again.

The place where his father died, where he had no friends, because people liked making fun of him, where Shiro had decided to become the only one to believe in him, then he realized the truth that his surrogate brother was risking his life for another mission, knowing he was marked for death. 

Despite all these bad memories resurfacing, Keith felt a sense of relief and joy at getting to return to earth. The familiar ground and environment was refreshing to constantly being surprised by the new discoveries he made in space. 

After spending all the time in space fighting the Galra, being apart of Voltron. Keith never expected to get back to earth alive. Yet, here they were.

In a car, protected from the elements of the blazing desert heat, Keith looked out the window and saw the never ending desert that he once called home. The dust was kicking up near the window from the car, trying to get to the Garrison as fast as possible. 

Keith was angry with himself. They shouldn't have come back like this. They should've stayed to try and help save.

Keith's thoughts were interrupted by what he saw on the upcoming Horizon. The Garrison.

It was almost entirely unrecognizable. Keith could see the renovations made to prepare for this war. The entire Garrison protected by the shield, recognizing the same look that the castle has...had.

That damn castle. How they've all missed it. All the memories shared in that castle, all those moments shared, and longing glances.

They came upon the door that separated them and the Garrison, the doors automatically sliding open to let them in. 

Keith glanced up at the buildings that were part of the "new" Garrison. Recognizing, but at the same time not being able to see the place where he spent so much time. 

They were approaching to where they were going to stop. 

Through the window, Keith could see groups of people standing, waiting.

Waiting for news of what was going on in space. Keith got nervous, not wanting to talk about the bleak outlook that was the reality of the looming war that was on earth. 

Keith missed those moments in the Castle where they had days where they would lounge around together, and just mess around, sometimes they would end up sparring, other times, they would end up trying to swim in that weird Altean pool. Just a break from all the madness that they were dealing with. The weight of the future in the hands of a couple of teenagers.

Keith was older now, wiser. With a new sense of purpose and outlook on life, he was handling this situation better than when he was first chosen to ride in red. Yet he was still nervous at what he was about to do. 

The cars stopped. This was it. The doors opened and Pidge jumped out of the car and right into her mother's arms. Keith smiled. A reunion with a mother. 

Keith thought back to his Mom. Krolia. She was out there trying to rebuild the blade while they were here. Missing her. Those two years spent bonding, and become close, made him realize just how much he missed out on without a Mom.

Keith stepped out of the car, watching Pidge hug her crying Mom, relieved that her daughter was still alive.

"HUNK!" His attention was turned when a big family of people that Keith knew was Hunk's family, screamed his name. Crying. 

Hunk, with joyful tears in his eyes, relieved that his family was still alive, ran to his family. Embracing both his mom and dad. Their arms coming around him, missing the warmth and comfort that they provided Hunk squeezed them a little tighter. The rest of his family joining in with a big group hug. 

Another smile was brought to Keith's face. Happy reunions. 

"Where's Lance?" A girl who by the looks of it was one of Lance's relatives.

Keith turned towards the big group of confused, sad, and worried people. 

Lance's family.

This was them. The people that Lance loved to talk about all the time, from his mother's cooking to things his sister and him used to get up to when they were kids. The ones he so desperately wanted to get back to.

Keith got serious. The once happy relieved smile at the happy reunions, slid off his face into a sad, and unfortunate smile.

He walked towards the people, standing in front of them. This was up to him. Lance had told him specifically. Left him to deal with this.

He looked at them glancing at all of their worried faces, not knowing who it was that was standing in front of them. Just wanting to know where Lance was.

"I'm guessing your Lance's family." They all nodded unsure as to what he was about to say.

Keith's throat tightened, his thumb fidgeting in his hand.

"I...I...I'm so sorry but..." A loud sob erupted from Lance's Mom, her face having tears stream down her face, throwing her head into her husband's chest, wanting his warm comfort.

Everyone else was shocked, unsure as to what to do. Cry? Scream? Be angry?

"No." The girl with glasses, Veronica, her thoughts spilling into words in complete disbelief. Not picturing this as the reunion she wanted with her brother.

"He was taken by the Galra," Keith finished the family now all paying attention back to the words coming out of his mouth.

Keith buried his emotions, trying to be strong for the fragile family that was barely standing before him. Holding back the tears forming in his eyes, and trying to not let the lump in his throat form, keeping his voice steady. He could deal with his emotions later, when Lance was back with them, or when he was finally by himself.

"We were in a bad spot, trying to escape, he was injured, and we were trying to get back to the lions, when we were separated." They were hanging onto every word, at this point everyone was standing, surrounding Keith, the team standing next to him, uniting, being there for him, Keith kept going, trying to explain the situation to the family, his own words helping him cope with what happened.

"It was him and me escaping from a bunch of soldiers, I was holding his weight, and he was shooting anyone that got too close, and and." At this point Keith knew his emotions were peaking through. The strain in his voice evident. Shiro placed an arm on his shoulder, a sad look on his face, knowing that Keith was going through a lot of turmoil. 

"We were almost at the lions when we were ambushed, they pinned the both of us down separately, I fought off my attacker, and I was on my way to help Lance when he screamed at me to run, more soldiers running towards us. " Keith looked at the floor for a second. Pausing again.

"I told him I wasn't going to leave him, but he said that I needed to go help the rest, and that if the both of us were taken it would be worse. The soldiers were getting closer to us. Lance said go, and he said tell them. Tell them." Lance's family was in tears. Their brave paladin. Sacrificing his freedom, to help others. They all held onto each other for comfort one after the other crying out. 

Keith looked down at the floor. A teardrop falling into his boot. Listening to these people that just wanted their little boy back in their arms. 

Keith knew he shouldn't feel guilty. But he couldn't help himself. Many "What Ifs?" reverberating through his head, at the same time Lance's last words came repeating over and over in his head. Keith wished that he could've replied, but it was too late.

"I love you."


End file.
